


when the moon takes you away

by fourleafprince



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), 宝石の国 | Houseki no Kuni | Land of the Lustrous (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, houseki no kuni AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourleafprince/pseuds/fourleafprince
Summary: Izumi stands at the cape today too.No matter how many days pass, it'll still be a fresh memory within his inclusions. The sound of gemstone cracking. The sight of glimmering orange falling onto grassy green.The image of Leo at the mercy of the Moon People are burned within him. He regrets everything about that day.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 9





	1. shattered.

“Sena..!”

Izumi stopped in his tracks to snap his head towards his partner’s voice, “Leo-kun?!”

It all happened too fast. The clatter of Leo’s sword filled Izumi’s ears. While Izumi had deflected an arrow shot at him from the skies above, Leo had found himself held fast by snake-like tendrils from one of the Moon People they had cut open earlier. Bright orange shards began to fall, as gemstones affixed to the tendrils grinded against Leo, cracking him and breaking him.

“Sena, you have to go back!” Leo struggled in their grasp, only causing more orange spessarite shards to fall to the ground near Izumi. The boy made of sky bue topaz hesitated, his gaze following the sparkles that trickled to the earth.

“Forget about me, it was too much for just the two of us! Ngh!” The coils around Leo only seemed to get tighter. “You have to go back and warn the rest! Do you hear me Sena?! Start running, now!”

“What?! And leave you like this?!” Izumi gripped his sword, jumping up to attempt to cut the coils from Leo’s cracking body, which only proved futile. “I can’t leave you, Leo-kun!”

When Izumi came closer, that only gave Leo the opportunity to swing his head forward, headbutting Izumi. A crack formed on both of their faces at the collision, Izumi wincing as he fell back towards the ground.

“Stupid! Idiot! There’s no time! Go!” Leo snapped at him.

Izumi panicked. There really was no way to save Leo now, was there? And yet…

Gripping his sword and snatching up the shards that had fallen from Leo’s figure, Izumi stood up, before making a mad dash back towards the school.

Without looking back, Izumi screamed loud enough for his partner to hear.

“I’ll find a way to bring you back, okay?!” Izumi’s voice rang loud and clear for Leo to hear, causing a sad smile to find its way onto the spessarite boy’s face, closing his eyes in defeat. “I swear to it! You have to come back, Leo-kun!”

Izumi’s voice faded into the distance, and with that, Leo’s strength as well. He simply quietly laughed to himself, “It’s impossible, Sena.” 

The coils cut through him finally, shattering Leo into pieces of glittering orange.

“There’s no coming back, so… this is goodbye."


	2. persistent.

Ritsu doesn’t know how long it’s been since Leo was taken. Instead, he’s been counting every day he’s found Izumi standing at the cape, staring up into the endless blue. Today too has he found Izumi, staring up into the sky, searching for something he can’t get back.

“...Secchan.”

Izumi doesn’t answer him. The topaz boy only looks down into his hand, where shards of orange glittered in the sunlight.

Ritsu simply shakes his head, sitting down on the grass next to Izumi as yellow butterflies gathered around the both of them. The boy made of bloodstone looked up into the endless blue himself, watching the clouds above them shift ever so slightly.

“Even if you stare at the moon long enough, it won’t bring him back, you know.”

A butterfly fluttered onto Izumi’s hand, before flying off when Izumi finally moved. The sky blue topaz boy turned on his heel, disturbing the rest of the butterflies that had gathered around him as he started making his way back towards the large building in the distance.

Ritsu turned his head around to watch Izumi, “What, not even going to reply?”

Izumi’s voice carried a tone of irritation, glancing back to glare at Ritsu who sat with a plethora of butterflies on his person, “You came here for a reason. So I’m going on ahead. There’s no time for idle chatter.”

“Ouch.” Ritsu made a pained sound, “Don’t want to talk about him all of a sudden? You know I come to get you because I’m willing to listen to you ramble about him until night falls.”

“You come get me so you can get out of patrol.”

Ritsu hummed, before flopping onto the grass, “Well, I won’t deny that.”

Izumi rolled his eyes, set on leaving the bloodstone boy there by himself. But before he could take another step away from this accursed spot, Ritsu spoke up again.

“Secchan, aren’t you tired?”

It made Izumi look back at Ritsu, even prompting him to walk back to the spot where the other had laid down, staring down at the boy who decided to try and take a nap in this sort of place.

Ritsu opened his eyes, meeting gazes with sky blue above him. A sly smile appeared on his lips, glad to have caught Izumi’s interest, finally.

He laughed a bit, before sitting up, nearly missing butting heads with Izumi. “Y’know.. Isn’t it boring? To run around and wait for the Moon People to attack. It’s like this everyday, don’t you get tired of it?” The butterflies that had gathered on Ritsu had flown off, back into the vast blue.

“It’s our duty.” Izumi scoffed, before hitting Ritsu on the head with a gloved hand, which resulted in another pained sound from the other. “If we didn’t do patrols, we’d lose even more of us to the Moon People.”

Ritsu tilted his head, resting it on his hand. “What makes you say that?”

The topaz boy was momentarily at a loss for words, unsure of how to answer his conversation partner. The bloodstone boy had managed to rope Izumi in, evidently so when the other sits down on the ground next to Ritsu, face furrowed in an attempt to find an answer.

Izumi opened his mouth, but hesitated. Ritsu leaned in a bit closer in a teasing manner, curious to know if Izumi had anything to say back.

“We lost Leo-kun. We lost so many others too. I don’t even remember half of them.” It came with a soft voice. Ritsu hasn’t heard this tone in a while. “If we didn’t keep up with our patrols, what do you think would happen? We’d be unprepared. We’d get taken. Just what would  _ you _ do if  _ your _ partner got taken? That Maa-kun of yours.”

“I’d go to the moon myself and get him back, of course.” Ritsu’s reply came easily, but Izumi clicked his tongue in annoyance.

The boy of sky blue topaz stood up, having enough of Ritsu’s silly little games with him. Izumi turned around, back to the other.

“That’s easier said than done, you know.”

Ritsu had enough as well, standing up from his spot at last. “I’ll take it you said something like that to him, hm?” The boy of bloodstone swayed side to side, feeling as a breeze past them by.

“He’ll come back, Secchan. I believe in it.”

Izumi was caught off guard by Ritsu’s statement, turning around only to watch Ritsu walk past him with a bounce in his step as he made his way towards the School. The sound of Ritsu’s laugh trailed behind him, spinning around to look at Izumi, taking a step back with ease.

“Whether it’s because you go to the moon to get him, or he comes back himself, I’ll believe in him.” Ritsu smiled at the dumbfounded Izumi. “If you can wait for him, he’s sure to come back to his most precious partner.”

The bloodstone boy laughed playfully, before disappearing amongst the grassy fields, causing Izumi to chase after him.

“You..! So annoying!”


End file.
